The Boss , the Crazy , the Parasite
by slayer911
Summary: [OC] Wayland along with a crazy man and his female xenomorph must escape . Weyland does not trust the man or the bug but the xeno holds deep feelings for Weyland , feelings that even she cannot explain . (bad at this summery , did not know what to write . Please read and review , give this story a chance) .
1. Chapter 1

Ace Gunner Weyland , that is my name . Normally from what you heard and from what mankind heard today , all is true . We have been conducting tests on the xenomorphs .

Unlike the other Wayland robots , and yea I am a robot , I don't conduct the test . Well I do conduct them but I was just following orders , that's as far as I could go with out telling you my source .

The reasons why we ' study ' the xenomorps is to know what their capable , their pull potential , their history and more . I don't look at these creatures like a beautiful butterfly like the other Weyland' s , I just look at them any normal person would look at , a monster .

Smart , silent and deadly , I don't even know why I am testing them but like I said , I follow orders . Let me tell you what happen on HK-538 , the planet where I was stationed to test them .

It's a forest planet with all the green , fresh water and stuff . The facility has high security and is more of a fortress maze then a regular research lab .While some scientist were doing some research they said some crazy man had short circuited the power and when it was back , the xeno's were loose .

I'll tell you the full story just not to spoil it any further .


	2. Chapter 2

**[In Weyland's office]**

' Another day , another stack of papers to sign , yep this is paradise 'I thought to myself sarcastically . While I was going through the papers a man in a research suit came in , ' Is there a reason for you to disturb me while I am in the middle of my work ? ' I questioned the researcher .

' Sorry Mr Weyland but there is some thing we need to discuss ' he said and I looked up at him with a raised eye brow ' It's about the queen ' he said and that got my attention . I got up from my seat and walked with him out of my office and into the hall way .

In the hall there were several doors on either side where test on xenomorph's were taking place . ' So ' I said wanting more information on the subject ' what problems with the Queen does have to involve me in it ? ' I asked ' I think it's better that you see for yourself ' he replied and from the tone of his voice , he sounded a little scared , maybe it's just me because , how would you feel when your walking with a superior officer ?

We came up to a door with big bold letters on it saying AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY , the researcher swiped his security key card and the door slide open.

When we came in the door slide closed behind us , in-front of us there was a control panel and above it a large window where it over views one giant room where it houses the Queen . I walked up in front of the window and looked through . The Queen seemed to be fine , laying eggs as she usually did bit still some thing was ... off about her .

'Do you see Mr Weyland ? ' The researcher asked 'All I see is that she's doing what she usually does but seems more ... calmer . ' I replied . ' EXACTLY ! That's the whole point sir , Queens ain't calm unless they are doing something ' smart ' ' he said ' So let me get this straight ' I started ' You brought me all the way from the middle of my paper work to see if the Queen is planing devious ' .

' Well if you put it that way ... yes . Please don't fire me Mr Weyland ! ' The researcher begged . Some people who work around here they owe their lives to it , and it's all they have what keeps them going , even the cleaners .

' young man , I am not going to - ' I was about to finish my sentence when suddenly all the lights went out ' hey , who turned out the lights ? ' I said .

All of sudden it came back on again and when I looked front I was greeted by the researcher with a black tail impaled through his chest with blood pouring to the ground .

I looked up at the vent and saw a xenomorph drone in the square hole , and it hissed at me . ' Okay , not what I had in mind ' I said to myself and pulled out a VP78 pistol from inside my jacket , it's stander-ed issue .

And shot at the xeno's head . It fell from the vent to the ground , dead with it's acid blood slowly melting the ground . 'This is not my day ' I told my self and ran to the door .

When it slide opened it was like hell broke loose out here , xenomorphs , scientist trying to run for safety and security guards doing everything they can to kill the black bugs .

'This is not good ' I told my self and ran into the frenzy shooting any xeno that got in my way .


End file.
